halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Pit Song
The Pit Song — фанатская песня из Portal 2. Опубликована каналом Harry101UK. Русская версия дублирована каналом Empire of Geese. Песня рассказывает о тяжёлой судьбе ИИ, созданных в Aperture Science. Текст Английский = :Robot #22: He failed the turret peer-review :Robot #24: He died before he hit the floor :Robot #25: He never made it out alive :And Robot #29: Died on the assembly-line :You want to live? Don't hold your breath... :This isn't life, it's living death! :But not to fear, we're most humane... :You'll never be yourself again! :Robot #44: He couldn't take it any more :Robot #46: The mechanic simply couldn't fix :Robot #48: He perished from a gruesome fate :And Robot #49: Simply ran right out of time :You want to live? Don't hold your breath... :This isn't life, it's living death! :But not to fear, we're most humane... :You'll never be yourself again... :Robot #62: All he ever saw was blue :Robot #63: Had an invalid serial-key :Robot #65: He suffered a corrupted drive :And Robot #67: Found his way into Android Heaven :You want to live? Don't hold your breath... :This isn't life, it's living death! :But not to fear, we're most humane... :You'll never be yourself again... :These defective droids :All they know :Is how it feels :To be alone! :Beyond repair :They sit and rust :Broken down :Collecting dust! :They never had the chance to prove :What it is they were :Built to do! :Doomed to fail; :The final nail :In the coffin, :Of eternal jail! :You want to live? Don't hold your breath... :This isn't life, it's living death! :But not to fear, we're most humane... :You'll never be yourself again! :You'll never be yourself again! :You'll never be yourself again... |-| Русский = :Робот семьдесят второй :Приемный не прошел контроль :Робот номер двадцать два :сломался, даже не упав :Робот пятьдесят восьмой :Впечатан дверью в пол стальной :Робот номер сто один :В цеху погиб, лишь собран был :Ты хочешь жить? Не стоит, нет :Чем жизнь такая, лучше смерть :Гуманность – наш приоритет :Перепрошивка – вот ответ :Робот номер сорок пять :Не вынес тяжести утрат :Робот номер сорок два – :С его механиком беда :Робот номер тридцать три :Пал под тяжестью судьбы :А робот номер двадцать пять :Всего лишь исчерпал заряд :Ты хочешь жить? Не стоит, нет :Чем жизнь такая, лучше смерть :Гуманность – наш приоритет :Перепрошивка – вот ответ :Видел робот номер три :Экраны смерти лишь одни :У робота номер двадцать семь :Регистрационный код был не тем :Восемнадцатый сбоил: :Винчестер битый он носил :Робота номер сорок восемь :В роботорай робокрылья уносят :Ты хочешь жить? Не стоит, нет :Чем жизнь такая, лучше смерть :Гуманность – наш приоритет :Перепрошивка – вот ответ :Кто отбракован – обречен :На складе темном заточен :Ржавья и пыли он теперь :Невольный коллекционер :Ненужным быть терзает страх :Мечта служить разбита в прах, :И штамп в техпаспорте стоит: :«Восстановлению не подлежит» :Ты хочешь жить? Не стоит, нет :Чем жизнь такая, лучше смерть :Гуманность – наш приоритет :Перепрошивка – вот ответ Видео ♪ Portal - The Pit Song|Оригинал RUS COVER Portal 2 — The Pit Song (На русском)|Перевод от Empire of Geese Категория:Песни Категория:Творчество фанатов